The Sleeping Melody
by racheloctaviapardede
Summary: "Maaf," Naruto dengan tegas mengatakan hal itu. "Kesempatanku untuk hidup mungkin masih ada, tapi salahkah aku untuk memintamu berada disisiku? Aku tidak mau berada dalam perawatan dokter, namun tidak berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku, dan memainkan melodi ini sekali lagi untuk menghantarkan aku tidur,"


A/N : Hollla...,,

Hari ini, entah kenapa dengan gajenya pengen update cerita ini. Semoga aja para readers suka..

Oh ya..., Para readers mau baca cerita buatan aku nggak? Kalau mau coba buka .com

Berikan komentarnya yahhhhh...

Happy Read!

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, DAN GAGAGA SEGALA... HAHAHAHA :D

THE SLEEPING

MELODY

* * *

Piano berdenting mengisi ruangan tersebut. Memecahkan kesucian dari tempat itu. Langit masih gelap. Bulan masih menunjukan sinar cantiknya, dan seorang gadis masih setia duduk manis sambil memainkan jarinya di atas piano tersebut.

Angin semilir berhembus pelan dari jendela terbuka. Sedikit menghempaskan anak rambut miliknya. Bulu romanya berdiri sedikit, tapi ia tidak berhenti memainkan melodi buatannya sendiri. Rasanya lebih nyaman begini.

Alunan melodi yang ia mainkan mungkin sederhana. Ia tahu setiap nada, tempo, dinamik, dan harmoni yang ia mainkan. Ia tahu apa maksud dari setiap nada yang dituliskan para pemusisi handal. Dan ia tahu mengapa ia memainkan ini.

Flash Back…

 _Ketika kau masih kecil, engkau diajarkan sebuah melodi…._

"Hinata, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu," Seorang pria berambut oranye tersenyum hangat dihadapannya. Gadis itu tampak tak berkutik karena terkejut, ia tidak tahu mengapa pria ini begitu semangat hari ini. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya,"

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto membesarkan suaranya. Ia memegang telinganya dengan kesal sebelum menatap Naruto dengan marah. Walau akhirnya ia tersenyum karena senyuman Naruto yang menawan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mulai berjalan. Mereka berada di lapangan belakang rumah Hinata. Kini, Naruto menuntunnya menjauh dari tempat dimana ia sering bermain. Melangkah dengan tegas, menuntunnya kesuatu tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia yakin Naruto akan mengejutkannya.

"Sewaktu kecil, Ibuku pernah bilang, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk meraih mimpiku. Aku harus berusaha sebelum menyerah di hadapan siapapun yang menjadi lawanku. Ia mengajariku bagaimana mengasihi dan mencintai orang, ia mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi orang yang punya pendirian, kebaikan, dan juga cara untuk mengakui kesalahn. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan aku ingat, dan aku ingat mengenai sesuatu yang memutuskanku untuk membawamu ke tempat itu. Kau tahu ia mengatakan apa Hinata?" Naruto menarik Hinata dengan kuat agar berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata menggeleng masih belum mengerti ucapan pria itu.

"Ibuku percaya bahwa waktu adalah kesempatan. Mereka akan terus berjalan untukmu, itu berarti mereka masih memberikanmu kesempatan. Tapi bagaimana jika kesempatan itu sendiri berhenti di waktu yang tidak kita inginkan?" Naruto tersenyum pahit "Siapapun akan mengetahuinya Hinata. Mereka akan mengetahui saat itulah seseorang memang gagal,"

"Naruto, kau mengatakan semua ini untuk apa? Kita berdua tahu bahwa hal seperti ini tidak perlu dibicarakan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba kau membahas ini alih-alih menunjukan padaku apa yang ingin kau berikan. Aku sangat penasaran,"

"Benar sekali. Tentu kau penasaran karena kau tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku tunjukan. Tapi begini saja, bagaimana jika aku berbicara selama tiga menit sebagai pendahuluan sebelum aku memberikan hadiahnya padamu? Lagipula kita belum sampai di tujuan," Naruto menuntun Hinata melewati koridor dan tangga. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan namun pasti. Setiap langkah yang Naruto ambil tidak terkesan terburu-buru, malah terkesan melama-lamakan. Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya menggernyitkan dahi. "Bicaralah,"

 _Mata birumu menyembunyikan sesuatu…. Apa itu?_

"Aku tidak mau menyerah, Hinata. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang aku dapatkan," Sahutnya singkat sambil menatap Hinata dalam. "Kau harus tahu itu,"

 _Melodi yang kau ajarkan semakin suram terdengar namun ekspetasiku selalu berlawanan dengan kenyataan. Mereka mulai memberitahukanku suatu hal._

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Kau adalah seorang yang tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu mengambil resiko untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto menggeleng sebelum membawanya ke sebuah gudang di lantai paling atas mansin Hyuga. Naruto mendekat kea rah sebuah piano yang berdebu di tempat itu dan tersenyum.

"Sebelum ibuku meninggal dia memesankanku sesuatu,"

Naruto membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung, sebelum tersenyum kea rah Hinata. "Kau menyukai piano, kan? Kemarilah, aku memiliki satu instrument buatan ibuku yang akan kau sukai,"

Pria itu mulai memainkannya dengan anggun. Ia mendetingkan piano tersebut dan memainkan setiap bait dengan penuh perasaan. Alunan melodi yang dimainkan pria ini sedikit membuatnya terpaku. _Alunannya sangat lembut dan indah. Instrumen ini membuatku takjub._

Alunan piano yang pria itu lakukan semakin kencang dan cepat, membuat nafas Hinata berhenti seketika. Hebat sekali,

 _Melodi yang kau mainkan bukanlah sembarang melodi. Dan semua impianmu bukanlah sekedar impian kosong belaka. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, tidak demikian. Melodi yang kau mainkan tidak pernah selesai, begitupun denganku. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, begitupun dirimu._

 _Mereka tidak pernah membiarkanku._

"Kau belajar darimana? Permainan itu sungguh menakjubkan! Apa kau mau mengajarkanku cara memainkannya," Tanya Hinata setengah memaksa sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sampiang pria itu.

"Tentu saja,"

 _Kau membiarkanku memainkan melodi itu di hari itu….._

 _Aku bermain dengan giat, berusaha menunjukan kehebatanku dalam memainkan piano itu. Tentang bagaimana melodi itu kumainkan dengan jari-jari ku sendiri. Bagaimana kita berdua memainkan melodi yang sama dan membuat kehidupan yang beriringan. Aku bermimpi untuk menunjukan kepada dunia bahwa melodi yang kau buat adalah sebuah melodi indah yang menggambarkan seluruh kehidupanku dan kehidupanmu. Namun, semua orang selalu memiliki kesalahan dalam berspekulasi._

Hinata menekan tuts pianonya dengan percaya diri. Ia memainkan melodi yang diajarkan oleh Naruto lagi hari ini. Ia sudah bisa melakukannya. Ia akan menunjukan kepada pria itu malam ini. Malam ulang tahun Naruto sendiri. Ia yakin Naruto akan senang.

Ia terkikik geli sebelum memainkannya lagi.

"Aku akan menunjukan ini kepadanya,"

 _Siapa yang menyangka bahwa melodi yang kau berikan itu berakhir dengan cepat? Tidak ada. Semua orang menilai bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling pemberani. Tapi satu hal yang membuat aku tidak pernah memaafkanmu bahkan untuk sedetik sekali pun._

 _Aku kecewa dengan sikapmu yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau menyembunyikan tekananmu. Itulah masalahnya. Kau tersenyum kepada dunia, tapi dunia tidak memberikan hal yang seharusnya kau dapatkan. Kau membiarkannya membuatmu menderita._

Hinata berlari dengan cepat menuju apartemen Naruto. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Naruto terpana menatapnya memainkan piano besar di apartemennya, ia akan melihat betapa lihainya jemarinya memainkan piano milik Naruto. Dan kemudian Naruto akan memujinya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

Ia memakai dress ungu yang indah. Ia menggelung rambutnya sehinggga ia tampak bagaikan seorang puteri dari negeri dongeng. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil. Ia berencana untuk memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Hinata menaiki tangga apartemen itu perlahan berusaha membuatnya selama mungkin. Mengira-ngira apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat atau belum.

Ketika Hinata berada diambang pintu, ia merasakan gelisah. Namun segera dia menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia memasuki apartemen Naruto, dan ia tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Ia seperti buta.

Kaki gadis itu bergerak, dan seketika ia merasakan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya. Ketika ia bergerak, serpihan kaca yang ada dilantai masuk ke dalam sepatu flat yang ia pakai. Ia meringis kesakitan sebelum terjatuh, membuat kaca-kaca yang berhamburan itu masuk ke setiap daging di tubuh Hinata.

 _Aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan kegilaan ini… Tapi mengapa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri… Kau membantu orang lain bahagia, tetapi beban yang kau tanggung lebih berat dari siapapun._

Hinata meringis sebelum bangkit. Ia menahan rasa sakit sebelum berjalan hanya untuk terantuk dinding yang sudah menunggu di depannya. "Naruto…," Bisiknya pelan berusaha memanggil penghuni rumah itu. Namun, tak ada jawaban…

 _Hari itu aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi siapa sangka kau merasakan hal lebih yang tidak manusiawi? Kau bahkan hanya dia tanpa meringis sedikit pun._

Kegelapan yang menyeliputinya tidak tertanggung lagi. Ia ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit. Tancapan kaca itu semakin dalam, dan Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ia menangis. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Naruto….,"

Tangan besar itu terselip ke tubuhnya. Dengan lembut, ia membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Ia masih menangis. Dan seseorang yang menggendongnya ini berbicara lembut. "Kau datang di waktu yang salah Hinata," Suara Naruto tampak lelah dan seperti kehabisan nafas. "Kau seharusnya memainkan instrumennya di rumahmu,"

Hinata menatap ke arah suara itu berasal. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali cahaya gelap. "Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ketika ibuku mengajarkanku untuk bermain melodi yang kuajarkan padamu, dia selaku mengatakan bahwa instrument itu adalah instrument yang ajaib. Karena bisa mengubah hati dan dunia. Siapapun yang memainkannya akan diberkati," Naruto melangkah maju, dan berhenti untuk maju lagi. Ia menurunkan gadis itu ke sebuah kursi, dan di dalam kegelapan ia meringis. "Sebaiknya, kau memainkannya Hinata. Di depanmu, pianonya sudah menunggu,"

Hinata menggeleng dalam kegelapan. "Alu tidak bisa memainkannya jika gelap begini. Dan lihatlah, tubuhku dipenuhi kaca, apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu? Bisakah kau menyalakan lampunya?"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Naruto singkat.

"Tapi aku ingin memainkan melodi ini untukmu Naruto. Aku ingin kau melihat aku memainkannya," Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya karena kaca-kaca di tubuhnya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku,"

 _Di saat aku melihat kebenarannya, semuanya kembali padaku. Semuanya membuatku merasa mati. Aku tidak berani menyangkal bahwa jiwaku telah mati, tapi aku berani mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pengecut sejati._

Hinata mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bangkit dan menerka dimana gerangan stopkontak yang dapat menyalakan ruangan ini. Ia harus mengalami tiga kali benturan dan empat kali jatuh ke tanah sebelum ia menyalakan lampunya. Ia membeku, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Apartemen Naruto dipenuhi oleh kaca dan barang-barang yang pecah. Di beberapa bagian darah terciprat di sana-sini. Di beberapa sudut kamar ini, terdapat orang yang tidak bernafas lagi. Mereka menggunakan baju penjahat, Hinata bisa melihat pistol dan pisau yang disimpan oleh penjahat itu di kantung senjata di pinggangnya. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan lebih dari dua puluh orang. Mereka bertumpuk membentuk gerombolan mayat berjalan.

Mata Hinata tampak ketakutan. Dia berteriak ketika melihat Naruto. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia seperti tidak menderita dengan kondisinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan pria ini?

"Kau berjanji untuk memainkannya untukku Hinata…,"

Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan pria itu. Ia hanya ditusuk oleh kaca sementara Naruto….

Tubuh Naruto sudah terkoyak di sana-sini. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, bahunya, perutnya, dadanya, dan pinggangnya. Ia berdiri dengan tegak, tapi tidak menyembunyikan luka-luka tembakan dan tusukan yang ia miliki.

"Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata, sebelum mengulurkan jarinya yang bersimbah darah. "Kau mau mainkan melodi itu untukku?"

Hinata dengan gemetar menuju kursi dan mulai memainkan melodinya.

 _Kau bergetar kencang… Aku tahu kau merasa sakit, tapi kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau di sana membiarkan aku bermain sampai akhirnya kau mengatakan hal yang tidak aku duga._

"Ketika aku kecil, ibuku menghantarkan aku tidur dengan melodi ini. Ia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh para teroris kejam yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga kami…., dan mereka tidak menemukanku karena aku disembunyikan oleh mereka," Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata yang basah dan menikmati dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu. "Selama hidupku, aku berusaha untuk membalas mereka, dan mulai berlatih. Aku mengikuti latihan bela diri…. Dan aku berhasil memusnahkan mereka semua….," Naruto tersenyum.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak mengambilmu juga Hinata…. Aku cukup senang aku memakai kesempatanku dengan efektif, bahkan sekarang aku masih bisa menemanimu disini dan membiarkanku untuk membelaimu,"

Hinata mendentingkan pianonya dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk tetap mengikuti nadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Aku senang kau berada di sampingku selama ini,"

Naruto menggenggam perut Hinata berusaha tidak menangis sebelum berbisik. "Bisakah aku meminta permintaan terakhir sebagai seorang ayah? Aku ingin kau menjaga anak kita ini dengan baik. Walaupun, ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi kesempatan selalu ada di depan mata kita, Hinata."

Hinata tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Masih tetap memainkan melodi yang sama. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Mengapa ia harus menghadapi ini didetik mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya?

"Aku membencimu," Hinata berbisik di sela tangisannya. "Kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?"

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di bahu istrinya berusaha kuat menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terada. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Hinata…,"

"Jika begitu biarkan aku keluar dan memanggil ambulance. Kau akan kehilangan aku jika kau begini terus. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau tahu itu…. Kau membiarkan kesempatan hilang dari hidupmu…. Kau tidak mau memperjuangkan dirimu untuk melihat anakmu bertumbuh, kau tidak mau menemani mereka memainkan melodi yang sama, kau ingin aku hidup, tapi kau salah Naruto, jika kau mati, maka hidupku akan menghilang." Hinata terisak "Jika kau mati, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memerlukanmu,"

"Maaf,"

Naruto dengan tegas mengatakan hal itu. "Kesempatanku untuk hidup mungkin masih ada, tapi salahkah aku untuk memintamu berada disisiku? Aku tidak mau berada dalam perawatan dokter, namun tidak berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku, dan memainkan melodi ini sekali lagi untuk menghantarkan aku tidur,"

Hinata menghela nafas berat sebelum berhenti memainkan piano itu. "Aku ingin kau hidup, bukan meninggalkanku selamanya, Naruto… Salahkah aku jika…,"

"Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu, Hinata. Biarkan aku tidur, aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin berada dalam mimpi, dan melupakan rasa sakit yang aku alami sekarang. Hinata, biarkanlah hanya sekali ini saja, kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Mainkan melodi itu sekali lagi, dan biarkan aku pergi,"

Flash Back off

Ia memainkan melodi itu walaupun tubuhnya sudah lemah karena ia akan menghantarkan kekasihnya tidur. Ia tidak peduli bahwa hembusan nafas sang pria sudah berakhir dan tubuh yang masih memeluknya itu sudah kehilangan kehangatannya. Ia telah berjanji untuk memainkannya dan ia akan memainkannya sampai sang kekasih memeluknya dan menyuruhnya berhenti.


End file.
